Total Drama Eurovision 05
Total Drama Eurovision (Właściwie, Total Drama Eurovison Song Contest 05) ''- To już piąta edycja muzycznego show którym zainteresowała się cała Europa rozpoczęta dzięki Quai'owi. Stacje nadawcze EBU wysyłają swoich reprezentantów po to by zawalczyli o tytuł najlepszego głosu w Europie i zdobyli Grand Prix Eurowizji. Gale poprowadzi Vicey oraz Rafael. TDE Regulamin: Ogólne: *Każdy zarejestrowany użytkownik może wziąć udział. *Użytkownik musi określić sposób kontaktu z autorem tego konkursu ''(Quai'em). Sposobami są kontakt GG, Chat lub adres E-mail. *Można zgłosić maksymalnie 2 państwa które nie są zajętę, lub je przejąć w sposób wypisany u dołu. *Odbywają się półfinały i finał. *Półfinały (zazwyczaj 2) odbywają się przed finałem i biorą w nich udział państwa nie objęte prawem "Big 6" *W finale biorą udział kraje które zakwalifikowały się z finału, czyli osiągnęły wymaganą lokatę w półfinale. (Zależnie od edycji, może się owy próg zmieniać) *W każdym półfinale i finale, następuje głosowanie. *Każdy użytkownik biorący udział oddaje autorowi punktacje (jeden kraj otrzymujący dany punkt) (12, 10, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2 i 1). Nie można głosować na własne państwa. Zgłoszenia: *Podczas zgłoszeń, proszę podać: państwo (które się posiada, w przypadku nowego, takie, które nie jest zajęte), zawodnik ją wykonujący'' (postać z TD, jeśli nie jest już użyta, jeśli postać autorska, to musi posiadać stronę postaci), piosenkę, ''(musi posiadać link do teledysku/lyricu na stronie YouTube i musi być nowa, tzn. nie była używana wcześniej w TDE) oraz oryginalny wykonawca (Proszę o wypisywanie wszystkich osób śpiewających, w przypadku zespołów, wystarczy tylko i wyłącznie ich nazwa) *Jeśli nie chcemy wypisywać wszystkich śpiewających zawodników, a stworzyć zespół, należy napisać nazwe zespołu i w nawiasie osoby w nim śpiewające. Dodatkowe: *Użytkownikowi przysługuje zmiana piosenki po wysłaniu zgłoszenia raz na 2 edycje i tylko jedna może zostać zmieniona. (Jeśli user posiada kraj A i kraj B, postanawia zmienić piosenkę krajowi A podczas edycji pierwszej, nie może później ani krajowi A, ani B, zmienić piosenki aż do edycji trzeciej) *Remisy są rostrzygane w następujący sposób. Jeśli kraj A posiada 53 punkty tak samo jak kraj B, wtedy bierze się pod uwagę liczbę not oddanych na kraj. (Jeśli kraj A otrzymał noty od 6 userów, a kraj B od 5, wtedy kraj A jest wyżej), jeśli natomiast jest ich tyle samo, bierze się pod uwagę ilość dwunastek (Jeśli kraj A otrzymał 3 dwunastki a kraj B tylko 2 dwunastki, kraj A jest wyżej), gdy sytuacja znów będzie zremisowana, bierze się pod uwagę dalsze punkty, 10, 7, 8 itd. Gdy okażę się że dalej nie można rostrzygnąć remisu, krajem wyżej pozostaje kraj który wystąpił wcześniej.'' (Jeśli kraj A wystąpił jako trzeci, a kraj B jako szósty, to wyżej jest kraj A).'' Odcinki: Zapisy: Zapisy wyglądają następująco. Do gry może się zgłosić każdy, tak jak poprzednio. Kraje obowiązują te same dla starych userów którzy brali udział wcześniej, tzn. moja Estonia, kogoś Wielka Brytania itd. Dlatego też nie można ich brać. OD TERAZ MOŻNA ZGŁASZAĆ 2 KRAJE OD USERA. Zasady tak jak w każdej serii. Podajemy kraj, wykonawce, piosenke, wykonawce oryginalnego. Proszę również nowych userów biorących udział w tej edycji o przemyślenie tego i zdecydowanie się na jakąś z form oddawania głosów. (Poprzez GG, E-Mail czy Chat) o które będę się pytać później. W przypadku przejmowania czyjegoś państwa w chwili nieobecności posiadacza należy podać sensowny powód w którym proszę zaznaczyć np. "user jest długo nieobecny", coś w tym stylu, na tej bazie będę dopuszczać przejęcie, lub też nie. Oczywiście, gdy wróci, jeśli zechce, kraj wraca do niego. Następująca piosenka jest zablokowana: Margaret - Start a Fire. *The Black Rocket - Topher, Dave, Mike, Samey, Cody *Teen Dragons - John, Pedro, Rocky, Lorenzo.